


Escapee

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Android AU, Body Horror, Gen, I mean it's just talking about android parts but just to be safe, also some, kind ooof, more like this AU is really weird and I don't know how to describe it, yeah yeah that sounds right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, right, that, I kind of forgot about it?" Kouta shrugged. "It's just something to help me stay alive? Or something like that."</p><p>"...stay alive?" Mitsuzane tried to sit up but remembered that Kouta still had his hands buried deep in his inner wiring. "You're broken?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapee

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, man, I don't even know.

"I really don't know how to fix robots I mean, I didn't even expect to stumble upon one let alone--" Kouta cut himself off, placing his hand against his mouth as if it would be some way to stop the flow of words out of it. Mitsuzane mimicked him. Humans were really interesting, and they did really interesting things. It wasn't as if putting one's hand to one's mouth would stop anything from coming out. All Kouta would have to do is speak and Mitsuzane would still hear him.

"Knowledge like that is what I have," Mitsuzane said, bringing his hand back down. "You just have to listen to my instructions."

"That's a much better idea."

Kouta reached over for the tools Mitsuzane motioned to, following each instruction from the android's mouth and asking for clarifications. Kouta is still circuitry deep into Mitsuzane's side an hour and a half later, grease and other such things all over his hands. The human had been as careful as he could be, but it still looked as if he were struggling a bit even with the most basic of instructions. "Do you want to take a break?" Mitsuzane asked. "Or we can call someone with much more skill."

"No, I got it," Kouta's tongue peeked out from the corner of his mouth. A way to show intense concentration, if Mitsuzane guessed correctly. "Just...I'm really amazed by the amount of detail. You're really Yggdrasill made."

"They've helped you too, right?"

"Hm?" Kouta looked up from his work, hands stilling. "Helped me?"

"You went through an operation to put Yggdrasill technology in you, correct?" Mitsuzane pointed to Kouta's shoulder. "It's there."

"Oh, right, that, I kind of forgot about it?" Kouta shrugged. "It's just something to help me stay alive? Or something like that."

"...stay alive?" Mitsuzane tried to sit up but remembered that Kouta still had his hands buried deep in his inner wiring. "You're broken?"

"Not exactly?" Kouta went back to connecting some wires. "I became really ill a couple of years back, and the operation put something in me that helped combat the illness." Mitsuzane knew humans were frail but not to this level. Yet Kouta did have Yggdrasill technology in him which means that at some point Kouta came into contact with the doctors there at Yggdrasill. Maybe he had some information to help Mitsuzane out in knocking the mega corporation off its feet. Or at least be able to help the woman he had seen locked inside the deeper workings of the Yggdrasill building.

"Did one of the--that connects to the wire located here--doctors take care of you?"

"Not a doctor, a new scientist. Well, not new but his research was new and that's what they put inside me. So he headed the operation...kind of..."

"What was his name?"

"You're really curious about the place you came from," Kouta laughed, though. Which meant everything was okay and that Mitsuzane could continue this train of conversation just fine.

"Overseer Kureshima was very over protective, I never got around much," he answered honestly. The most he got to see were maybe a few other floors, but never the labs, or the hospital portion. Every now and then people would visit but they never stayed long enough for Mitsuzane to make contact with. There were teachers, yes, and computers, but it felt too stifling. Mitsuzane enjoyed the freedom he found walking about, and his last bout--well, his last bout led to this and probably a panicking Takatora.

Kouta brought his hand out from the circuitry, content with the job he did, and went back to replacing the panel that covered it. The synthetic skin needed to be glued back together, they didn't really have any of that. "Sengoku Ryouma," Kouta said, "he's the one who helped perform the operation. It's his research that helped."

"I've heard that name before."

"He's really popular, apparently? Like, a lot of his inventions are helping people out but people rarely see the guy himself."

"Maybe he's in his lab inventing more things to help people?"

"Maybe?" Kouta tapped at the metal shown. "I have like, none of the high quality stuff to glue your skin back together so we can, like, sew it or just cover it up?"

Mitsuzane wasn't exactly pleased with the idea of his skin being held together by nothing but thread, "Covering it up works."

"Kay, stay here then, I'll be back with something!" Kouta stood up and left the garage, leaving Mitsuzane to sit there and stare at the remains of the shirt he had escaped Yggdrasill in. If only Takatora knew of the relentlessness they pursued him in, to the point of not caring if he were destroyed or not. The man would not be pleased at all, then again he probably wouldn't be pleased at Mitsuzane's own willfulness to escape. "Micchi, how's this?" and Kouta came back in holding a blue hoodie. "I mean, it's kind of old and I don't fit as well in it but you're a bit tinier than me--"

"Micchi?"

"Well, yeah, Mitsuzane's kind of a mouthful so Micchi works yeah?"

The android took the offered hoodie and pulled it on over his head. The synthetic skin was effectively hidden, and the hoodie baggy on Mitsuzane. It worked. "Micchi works, so does this," he stood up. "But I'm going to need other clothes, too."

Kouta made a face, "Yeah...yeah, I'll have to talk to sis about that. I don't even know if I have enough money to help you buy clothes after I pay rent and my job here only pays so much--"

"We'll think of something," Mitsuzane would think of something. By human standards he looked far too young to hold a proper job, and could work maybe part time at best. There was also the fact that human work places tended to go through drug tests, and Mitsuzane's body regardless of how well made it was, had nothing to help prove he was clean. That is, he'd be found out so fast it would be pointless to even look for a job.

"I can ask Mai to look after you in the mean time," Kouta said. "My apartment really isn't fit for two."

"Mai?"

"A friend of mine, she's really, really awesome! You'd like her a lot!" If Kouta sounded that proud of this woman than she shouldn't be that bad at all. Kouta continued, "And once we get you settled with her then we'll try to figure out clothes for you...and uh...get the sealing stuff for your skin."

"That works," Mitsuzane would have to stick close to Kouta for the time being, then, as well as this Mai person. Yggdrasill would be looking for him there was no doubt in that. So he'd lie low with them until he could move again, or at least find someone who could help him solve the mystery about that woman in Yggdrasill's basement. "One more question," Mitsuzane spoke up. "What else do you know about Sengoku Ryouma?"

"What else...well," Kouta looked at his shoulder and frowned. "Uhm...if I remember right...but I dunno I might've been really out of it cause of the anesthesia, is that I was lucky because I would be the only one with this."

Interesting thing to be said by a man who claimed to be inventing things to help people.


End file.
